My sweet Alice
by Myrwin
Summary: Everything starts as everyday, a clumsy Mikan stumbles over Natsume, and ends up with a situation ala hentai.But this time Natsume will not get away with a smirk...
1. Chapter 1

1st Warning: german trying to write english, so please review if I did something wrong .

Disclaimer: the usual stuff about not owning Gakuen Alice...

**  
**

** Cinderella backwards Chapter 1: The first Domino**

_„Murphy's Law: Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong."_

„Revenge is a dish best served cold..."

Cluelessly Nastume read those fateful words in his favourite manga, unaware of the dread, which was about to fall upon him. He might have mused about this sentence a little longer,

thinking about the irony of life or apologize to all the innocent, yet noisy, little female brunettes, who have ever crossed his way. But unaware of the unfortunate chain of events, he just

flipped to the next page, revealing insignificant„to be continued"- letters to the male the underground often refers to as the Black Cat – Kuro Neko.

He allowed himself a snort as he closed his manga, left alone at the most interesting part of the story.

Natsume Hyuuga, the most celebrated, and most dangerous, being of Alice Academy leaned back against a tree completely relaxed, putting the comic aside and blinked into the sun,

in expectation of a quiet undisturbed day.

But since everyone who knows Murphy's laws know, god just won't allow mankind to enjoy a peaceful day for long, and this time he ruined the raven-haired boy's day in the shape

of a brown-haired girl with the eyes of an innocent deer... and the force of an elephant.

Out of nowhere Sakura Mikan fell out of the sky, breaking through the twigs of the poor tree our noise-disliking hero was leaning against, leading to the final stage of unluckiness by

stumbling in her fall over the very person, who was the worst choice for a breakstopping pillow one could ever make; which was a fact the unfortunate pillow's partner only knew too well.

Paralyzed with shock Mikan stared down at the dark glaring eyes of a bad-tempered Black Cat, whose clothes and hair were decorated with broken twigs and leaves. Half sitting on

his chest, she flailed her arms around in panic, yet the god of Murphy's law will not show any mercy on our arrived heroine.

„Natsume-kun!I-I- I'm sorry, I was just-"

Before Mikan could finish her stuttered excuse, the Black Cat curtly gripped her hips without shame, the girl blushing, with wide innocent brown eyes.

„You're heavy, Polka-dots." The Black Cat stated bluntly, pushing the girl unceremoniously off, who landed unelegantly on her back.

Unconcerned turning his back on the unlucky girl, the usually serious Natsume allowed himself a smirk.

„And besides: Squares are out of fashion as well, Polka-dots."

Her face burning with outrage, Mikan looked down at herself, her dishevelled skirt revealing a part of her clothing, that would block the path of marriage forever...

„IIIIIEEEEEEEEH!!!!!!!"

„HentaiHentaiHentai, Natsume no hentaiiii!!!"

Furiously the normally cheerful girl was having a really impressive tantrum, sugared by a slightly whiny tone.

Impressive indeed, since those words she sent after Natsume were so loud, it must have deafened the whole academy grounds, scaring innocent animals out of the wood. And yet the

very guy, who was supposed to take notice to that horrifying cry, was walking away unaffected, only the twitching vain on his forehead showing the dangerous raise in temperature

around him, of course literally.

„I'lll never be able to get married anymore.", the source of the infliction on his peace sniffed in a way, that could have made a stone melt... but not an ill-tempered Natsume.

„What's all the sobbing about? Since an ugly hag like you will never get a guy anyway, you definitely don't have to worry about marriage."

Piercing his back with fierce eyes at that loathing comment, she turned around to pout.

And yet it was indeed possible for the unlucky chain of events to worsen the situation.

„Hey, Mikan-chan!" a familiar voice called out to the auburn-haired girl.

The newcomer made the bushes rustle, while he was continuing his speech in a most apologizing tone.

„Sorry for making you fall down the tree, but you DID say I shouldn't hold back with my alice. I told you it was a bad idea to train your alice against my shadow control. You ok?"

Tears flowing in floods, Mikan ran towards the approaching guy and stretched her arms out for a hug.

Frowning the Black Cat turned around, as the crying girl jumped at a dark haired boy, the black star under one of his eyes identifying him as Mikan's ...beloved... Tsubasa-senpai.

The vein on Natsume's forehead started to pulsate stronger.

„Tsubasa-senpai, he-he-he did it again!"

Trying to comfort Mikan who was wetting his shirt with tears, the older student lifted her into his arms and, sensing a furious killing intent directed at himself, looked right into the eyes

of a glaring Natsume Hyuuga. Smiling Tsubasa waved with a free hand...and this was the very moment the air definitely started to heat up by a few degrees.

„So that's what happened. Young hormones on loose again..." The sweatdropping shadow alice mumbled to himself, the girl in his arms too caught up in her misery to hear the words.

„I'll definitely get you... for dropping a heavy ugly wingless cuckoo on me..", Natsume whispered in a threatening tone, shooting a last death glare at Tsubasa before leaving the scene casually.

_The Black Cat, as scary as ever..._, Tsubasa thought, watching Natsume's leave with relief.

Meanwhile his still uncontrollably crying kouhai had drained his shirt completely with water, mumbling incoherent stuff like „can't live a wife's life" „doomed" „stupid pervert" all along

the way.

„Oi,oi..." the older student patted her back trying to calm her down, heading for the girls' dormitory.

„Everything is fine, Mikan-chan, one hentai accident won't stick to you for the rest of your life. You can still get married, really..."

But all his words of comfort were wasted on the girl, who was too lost in dark depressive thoughts to listen.

_He has seen my panties when we first met inside the Alice Academy once...has taken a look at my CHEST as well and dared to tell me it's totally FLAT... and now he has _

_seen my underwear for the SECOND time.., not once but twice??? Now I can never let myself be seen in public ever again for sure. One accidental look might have been _

_forgiven, but two??? My innocence is lost forever now. My future as a wife, destroyed by a single perverted person..._

And thus Mikan cried endlessly, all the way to the dormitory; it made Tsubasa wonder how much water a little girl like her could have in her body.

„Mikan-chan, we have arrived at the dormitory, and you do get too heavy for me, so.. I'll let you down, ok?"

The shadow Alice slowly let go of her... just to notice that she did not do so at all.

„Uhm.. Mikan, are you listening? You can let go of me now."

Reassuringly Tsubasa smiled at her, but the extra weight on his body only shook her head wildly.

„With this shame..I can't let others see me any more ever again!"

Stunned by the unreasonable logic of a girl he started noticing that he managed to get into an uneasy situation, which he definitely did not like.

„Oi, Mikan, it's no problem at all. Nothing has happened- "

„Him taking away my future HAS happened!"

The sobbing girl exclaimed loudly, tightening her grip on her senpai painfully.

_Girls! You can never reason with them!_

The desperation slowly crawling up his neck, the poor Senpai tried to calm Mikan down, but instead her sobbing became more violent.

„Hey, Nonoko, that noise is Mikan-chan, isn't it?", a girl's voice inquired not too far away from the strange couple.

Smiling nervously he turned to the direction of the voice, which belonged to a girl of Mikan's age, who was shaking her pink, curly, long hair in disbelief. Astonished Anna , along with

her dark haired friend Nonoko, was staring at the miserable Mikan with wide eyes .

„Uhm.. are you friends of Mikan-chan?", Tsubasa asked them helplessly, pointing at the shaking body clinging on to him.

„Yes, we are...", the dark haired girl answered hesitantly, sensing a troubling situation.

„Could you help me with her, please? I can't carry her for the rest of my life, you see..?" Pleadingly he smiled at the two little girls.

„Certainly we will," the pink haired female answered concerned, looking at her companion meaningfully.

„Don't you have a potion somwhere in you laboratory, which could be just right for her, Nonoko?"

Nonoko smiled at her friend „But Anna, the potions I have are only temporary... "

„Mikan looks like she'll never stop crying, so we can't make things worse, can we? So just try it.", Anna interfered her speech impatiently. And she really did believe in her naive statement at that very moment... which will be proven wrong at the very same day...

„A potion? I didn't intend to fill her up with drugs as a solut-" Tsubasa started as a heartbreaking sob, accompanied by a choking grip of Mikan chased all suspicious worries away.

„Just hurry up and get it!", he panicked in a high pitched tone, trying to free himself from Mikan's breathtaking hug.

And with this Nonoko hurried off to the dormitory, digging through her potions hastily, and threw off a few potions accidently in the process.

„Where is it...", the dark haired alchemist mumbled to herself, reaching for the upper shelves she could barely touch, until she finally caught a potion in the very back of her shelf,

which was glowing suspiciously in a bright green. Casting a short look at the glass in her hand, a smile appeared on her face as she headed back to the waiting group outside.

„ This Happily-ever-after-potion is my masterpiece. Mikan just has to become all cheerful again!", Nonoko thought to herself happily, running down the floor to her waiting friends.

Panting hard she handed her potion over to Anna, who was trying to soothe the still crying girl, a small puddle of tears having spread on the ground.

„Hey Mikan, drink this. Everything will be alright again, ne?"

Tsubasa nodded enthusiastically at those words.

„Yeah, just calm down and take a sip. Please, don't cry anymore, ok?"

Sniffing the auburn haired girl lifted her grip on her senpai to take take a short look at the suspiciously growing potion „There's no help for me."

„C'mon, give it a try! It can't make matters worse, can it?", Tsubasa tried to talk the depressed girl into drinking it.

With a dramatic my-life-is-finished-already-so-I'll-make-them-happy-by-drinking-this-gulp Mikan emptied the glass in one swift move.

Curiously her friends leaned closer to see the reaction with eager anticipation.

Silently Mikan got off Tsubasa, who sighed relieved and giving her a grateful smile.

The bangs of her auburn hair were blown into her face, thus covering the expression on her eyes. A bad feeling spread through her audience, who started getting nervous seeing the

normally very emotional girl stand still for a few minutes.

„Uhm...Mikan? Are you feeling better?", Nonoko finally dared to ask the motionless Mikan.

As if she had just woken up, the auburn haired girl looked up at her friends with her typical cheerful smile.

„Better? That's not the right word... I feel so happy I could hug everyone! I feel like I can do everything! But...why only can, I WILL do it!", And with these words, Mikan hopped

away in a most cheerful manner. Sweatdropping Tsubasa, Anna and Nonoko were staring a hyped up Mikan jump away, until she vanished around a corner. Nonoko just shrugged

and smiled.

„Well, seems she's just fine, doesn't it? Let's go and celebrate Mikan's recovery somewhere, ne?"

With a farewell bow towards Tsubasa she grabbed her friend's hand in order to find a nice cafe for her good deed of the day.

Nodding a bit doubtful Tsubasa scratched his right temple.

„Well, she does seem to be ok again..."

And indeed, everything should have been fine... if there hadn't been a shining potion, which had been dropped on the earth lovelessly in Nonoko's laboratory. Unnoticed the glass

rolled over to the corner until it revealed the glowing letters „Happily-ever-after-potion"on the upper part of the glass. And Murphy's undeniable Law took the first step into Natsume

Hyuuga's direction.

_Alice! a childish story take_

_And, at unknown potion's land_

_Lay it where unfortunate events are twined_

_In sweet revenge's hand._

_As black cats' peace taking a turn _

_At nearby pretty Sakura trees._

TO BE CONTINUED

Myrwin: puh, done.. After this chapter the real story can begin smile

Natsume: I have only one question: why should a wrong potion for the IDIOT be the end of MY peaceful life?

Myrwin: Well... You would not ask the question if you knew the contents of the potion **evil grin**

Natsume: ...

Myrwin: you will know soon enough, my little child.. you will get to experience soon enough insane giggle


	2. Chapter 2

A little warning: I reedited the first chapter, so the second half of the first chapter is new I kinda thought that the second part fits better into the first chapter.

Disclaimer: blablablabla

Btw, since someone asked, evryone in this story is around 12 -

**Chapter 2: Cinderella's invitation**

Murphy's Law: „If it seems too good to be true, it probably is."

_Somwhere in the Technology Area_

_ring_

Calmly a young female inventor with amethyst eyes turned around, putting aside today's inventory taking.

_ring_

Searching for the cause of the ringing she rummaged through the pile of inventions on her desk, until she finally got hold of a cute fluffy panda, from which antennas were sticking out.

_ri-_

Without hesitation the emotionless girl punched the panda on the head, shutting off the noise by pushing the button hidden inside.

_Invention explanation_

_Invention: 031, consists of at least two parts. One is a device to spy on other people and record everything unnoticed. More devices of this kind can be added. The current prototypes were scattered on the Academy's ground for testing. The second part is a receiver in a panda's shape. This one not only shows the records, it also has a filtering device that reacts to Baka-radiation. Value estimated on 3000 rabbits and more. End of invention explanation._

Imai Hotaru habitually pulled the panda's stomach up, revealing a small display, and leaned back on her chair to watch the prototype's records. Not showing any sign of surprise, the

young genius watched the record, which had caught the Baka-radiation of her best friend.

Baka, how often have I told her that crying decreases her appeal by 30 percent? And crying for hours increases the ugliness rate by 20 more...

Suddenly the records switched to another scene... Frowning by a barely perceivable millimeter, Imai Hotaru stood up and picked up her favourite Baka-gun...

_A path in the forest _

An auburn haired girl was walking through a still and quiet forest, humming by herself and could not help but notice the evening sun shimmering in all shapes of red, orange and yellow,

like a magnificent fire... the kind that warms your heart from the inside on a cold day.

Blinking, the girl with the innocent brown eyes sat down and leaned against a tree, allowing herself a relaxing yawn.

Yeah, indeed, one could say that Sakura Mikan was in high spirits, waiting eagerly for the target of her thoughts.

_That drink really did wonders, I really feel a lot better... I think I might even be able to forgive Natsume for today, of course only when he-_

„Mikan-chan?"

The brunette's heart jumped at the sound of voice, but instead of her desired goal, a blonde young male happened to look down at her in surprise, a white bunny yawning in his arms.

„Hi, Ruka-pyon! What's the matter?"

Mikan waved at the animal-loving boy energetically, who blushed furiously in response, dropping a piece of paper accidently.

„G-Good evening, Mikan-chan. Uhm... actually I was kinda...well, I wanted to-" Ruka' s voice was trailing off slowly into silence, as he looked away in embarassement to hide the

flush on his face.

„You dropped something.", Mikan pointed on the ground helpfully, giving him a questioning look as he picked up the paper nervously.

„O, that... that's a ticket for the yearly „My sweet Alice" ball... It's a masked ball at Central Town, a very popular legendary event at the Academy. All the higher ranked stars get

free tickets, and well, I have some left. So I want to ask if you want to go there..."

The blonde Alice looked at Mikan, his face heating up considerably.

But the cause of his blush only beamed at him in delightment, oblivious of the blushing male's feelings.

„Of course I want to! Legendary, that certainly sounds exciting."

Allowing herself a smile, which was too sweet to be true, Mikan beamed at the shy boy brilliantly.

_That's the perfect opportunity! I wonder why I haven't thought of this before? Natsume, as the highest rank, has an invitation for sure.. The best stage to show him the_

_way I feel...a ball of course..._

Ruka, unaware of Mikan's scheming, gave the cheerful girl a shy smile and handed over an invitation.

„Do you know if Natsume will go there as well?"

On of those aches shooting the poor boy's heart, he breathed in deeply.

„Well.. It's not the kind of event he usually attends...", he said slowly.

„He just has to join! I have a surprise for him.", the girl of his desires energetically insisted.

Another arrow in the blonde male's heart.

„Well.. I guess you should ask him then... I gotta go.. still have to attend to homework and taking care of the stables and such.."

Ruka bravely forced a smile on his face and left saying no more.

Wondering a bit about the Animal-Alice's rather sudden depart, Mikan watched him disappearing from her sight in worry.

But then she shrugged, having more important thoughts in her mind, a plan taking shape in her head.

Whistling in a very wrong tune, she climbed up the Black Cat's favourite tree to wait for a particular crimson eyed boy's arrival...

_Still somewhere in the forest_

At a fast pace Ruka left the scene, before he would embarass himself more than he already did.

But as soon as the Animal-pheromone-Alice deemed himself out of Mikan's sight he stopped to bang his head against a tree.

„I want to ask if you want to go there.."

_...with me._

If it had been his nature to curse, he would have cursed himself really bad now. He had gotten so far in asking her out, gathering enough courage for inviting her to ball... only to be

stopped by a little 'with' and a tiny ‚me'.

Those simple two words.. why did he have to fail at those two simple words in the end?

_I'm such a coward..._

He sighed with frustration.

On the other side he did feel a little relieved as well, since it was a ball which was also popular amongst couples, rumored for bringing together guys and girls... and he

suspected that Natsume might...

Shaking his head as though to shake off his mixed feelings, the blonde young male headed to the stables of his beloved furry friends, hoping they would chase away his depressive

thoughts, as they always did.

_At the forest yet again_

The brown eyed girl's face lit up considerably, as she caught sight of a crimson eyed male, who was reading a manga, oblivious of the girl's presence.

And the participant has been finally cast.

A sweet smile crossed the innocent female's features.

„Ne, Natsume!"

A little surprised, the named person looked up at a cheerfully smiling Mikan, who dangled her legs from the tree.

_Why is that stupid girl always smiling that dumb cheerful smile of hers???_

The peeved Black Cat could not help but glare at that thought.

That naive attitude of hers... always managed to heat up his temper so much he just had to do something to wipe that unnerving smile out of her face.

Despite his grumpiness, Natsume started wondering in the back of his mind though, why he and that stupid girl tended to cross their ways every so often today, not knowing that this

time it was a meeting on purpose...

„What's up with the cheerf-"

Not able to finish his sentence, Mikan jumped down the branch so she would elegantly land on her feet in front of a glaring boy.

But instead of her planned cool entrance, she –having reckoned the distance all wrong- staggered in a highly unlucky manner and was about to hit the tree with her head first painfully.

Not quite getting the situation the clumsy female helplessly stared at Natsume, unable to regain her balance and tilted back. Without thinking the Black Cat's reflexes lead one arm

around her chest as his other hit the tree hard, preventing the worst. Painfully he cringed by the sudden impact on his hand and collapsed to his knees along with the eternal cause of

his bad temper.

„Natsume, are you ok?", Mikan asked him in shock, trying to struggle free from his saving grip. The pain only increased by the girl's movement, Natsume's hand supporting the both

of them, sliding away.

Unable to keep his position any longer, the unavoidable chain of events continued, accompanied by a high pitched female cry of surprise.

_That noisy idiot gets us both hurt like this!_, Natsume thought annoyed as he closed his eyes in anticipation of the fall, Mikan falling against the tree along with the Black Cat.

Despite his thought he was miraculously able to avert harm from the girl in his arms though, as they hit the ground.

A bad feeling lingering in his mind, the raven-haired boy opened his eyes slowly...which of course revealed to him the most comprimising situation ever, exceeding the embarassement

scale of their previous encounters by far.

Ribbons having fallen to the ground, long brown hair was framing an adorably flushed face like an angel's halo in the late evening sun, as a cutely disarranged Mikan looked up at him

confused.

The young beauty's dishevelled clothes were revealing great parts of her slender figure, her skirt having slid above her panties and her slipped shirt showing him a svelte stomach.

Which would have been ok... as well as her face being only an inch away from his, so close he could feel her accelerated breathing... If it had not been for Natsume's left hand having

somehow managed to place itself on the girl's breast, hinting a situation that perfectly matched the 'name' Mikan has given him...

As though burnt by his own flames, the Fire Alice jerked back into a sitting position, hiding his furious blush behind his long black bangs uselessly. Worried the oblivious female stared

at him, breathing hard, closing the distance he had created by leaning close to him, which did not improve the situation by a single inch.

„Natsume, I-I'm sorry, are you ok? Have you hurt yourself anywhere? Your face is all red!"

Mikan had obviously not noticed what just happened, the Black Cat thought with relief...

„I'm ok..." he mumbled, dazzled not so much by the pain sneaking up his arm, but by the enchanting eyes of a girl in front of him, who...

He shook his head to get rid of the bewilderment and started glaring angrily at the –ugly, noisy, tiresome, polka-dot (and lately also squares) panties wearing being in front of him.

„Stupid Squares-Polka-dots! What do you think you were doing, jumping down like that?!"

Daunted, the girl's concern turned into remorse.

„I'm sorry, Natsume.."

She breathed in deeply, her eyes shimmering with tears.

Feeling his heart soften up a bit, as he noticed angrily, the grumpy male glared at the emotional girl even more.

Mikan gulped a last time, before she was able to gather all the courage for asking a single question:

„I just wanted to ask you ... would you go to the 'My sweet Alice's' ball with me?"

_Somwhere in the Technology Area_

In a good mood Nonoko opened the door to her laboratory to check her potions as she did everyday, before she would go get a well-earned rest in her big soft bed.

„Puh, I'm stuffed!", she sighed, reminiscing all the sweet cakes, she had enjoyed with her best friend Anna,as she looked around for the switch.

_click_

Surprised Nonoko turned around to face Imai's most feared Baka-Gun.

„Uhm.. Hotaru, why are you-"

Coldy the amethyst eyed girl loaded her gun slowly, as the young alchemist nervously gulped.

„Question: What potion did you have the idiot drink?"

„How do you kn-"

„Just answer the question."

„Well, a Happily-ever-after-potion, so she would feel better for a while..."

Silently Hotaru switched on the light and pulled an empty glass out of her pockets.

Surprised Nonoko stared at the potion Hotaru was holding in front of her.

„But-"

„I repeat, if this potion, labelled with Happily-ever-after-potion, lied on the floor, what potion was the one you gave Mikan?"

Hastily the black haired girl rummaged through her bags, until she found the glass in question.

Nonoko's eyes widened in shock as she slowly turned back to Hotaru.

„O my God...this is..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**chitchat corner **

Myrwin: I hope you liked this chapter smile

...although I guess it is kinda mean to keep a secret what kind of potion it is... but well I can't think of a decent name for the potion...

Hotaru: I know it.

Myrwin: Hey, how can you know though even I do not???

Myrwin glare:...so what is it?

Hotaru(shoots a Baka gun at Myrwin): you will find out when u write the next chapter, baka.

PS: A little warning.. since I have to do stuff for school, I don't know when the next chapter will be finished My apologies for the delay in advance


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Alice Academy does not belong to me, the rest is clear^^

Comment: about the scene in which mikan's skirt gets torn, actually it doesn't get torn, just slidding here and there when ive finished this chapter i might try to rewrite that scene, so itll become clearer what really happens, and how Natsume gets hurt... Buuuut since I guess you want to know what happens next first: here we go see what kind of potion it really is!

Chapter 3: Cinderella's potion At the Nonoko's lab

„O my God.. It's a-"

„Love potion?", Hotaru offered with a weird mixture of iciness and friendliness in her voice.

Nonoko wildly shook her head.

„Nah, Love potions are out of fashion and every alchemist has tried doing something like that sooner or later.. It's a lot better... It's a wish-potion!" (author: HA you did not expect THAT, did you?)

Nonoko's eyes were shimmering with pride, Hotaru only raising a questioning eyebrow.

„And that means?", the inventor asked curtly, her face bare of any emotions.

The alchemist enthusiastically explained, her mind lost in an imaginary world of the most fascinating, brilliant potions one could ever create.

„It's a potion that makes one fulfill the wish you desire in your inner heart the most, even if you are not aware of it. And the moment you drink it, one is able to do whatever necessary to accomplish the goal! A magnificent potion, isn't it? I secretly call it ‚Cinderella potion'."

Dreamily she caressed a non existent potion in her hands in a loving manner, as Hotaru tapped her on the shoulder.

„And that means in Mikan's case?"

Having noticed a certain frightening tendeny in Hotaru's tone, Nonoko was drawn back to reality. Uncomfortably the raven haired girl scratched her back nervously.

„Uhm... I don't know..."

A scary glare stabbed Nonoko's chest.

„ You don't..?"

„Tehe, I kinda missed that.. I just hurried back for the potion as soon as I heard she needed help... So", the young messy alchemist was never able to apologize completely, as a Baka-Gun shot her unconscious...

At some place in the Academy's forest

On a beautiful sunny afternoon, untainted by any surly greys, two crimson orbs were glaring at big brown begging eyes.

„You want me to do what...?"

„ Go to the ball with me please?"

Fiery crimson eyes blinked down at the oblivious female in front of them in disbelief. It seemed as though she really wanted to test his temper.

Has she gone completely nuts now? First: she disturbs my peaceful day by falling down on me. Second: Miraculously she managed to use me as a pillow a second time just a few minutes before! It seems indeed like she wants to test my temper...

„Well... I'm not allowed to go to Central Town alone, and you ARE my partner afterall... so... please?"

Slowly the Black Cat turned his back on the brunette, his fire alice flickering dangerously.

„Your problem, not mine, Polka-Dottie..."

„But Natsume, I..."

Perplexed Mikan stopped in her tracks, as she noticed a suspicious thread of smoke rising from her hair.

„KYAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Got you a second time, Polka Dots...

Allowing himself a short smirk he looked at the sight of a panicking girl hastily putting out her burning hair.

The young female shot a furious glace at the unconcerned raven haired boy and apparently prepared to leave sulkily, as she turned around a last time to make an unexpected move.

„If you really don't want to go I will have to ask Tsubasa-senpai, he will certainly do me that little favour!"

A dangerous glare followed these words.

Why would she want to ask out a bas**** like that Shadow Alice?

„I haven't said I would not accompany you..."

The brunette's face lit up at those words, as he wanted to curse himself for giving in so fast after only her mentioning ...that guy...

„Is that a yes? If not, I can find someone else", the cause of Natsume's restlessness asked annoyingly slowly, stretching every single word.

Crunching his teeth, the famous Black Cat nodded slowly, hiding his blush behind black bangs. Oblivious of the fiery killing intent, a most cheerful Mikan hugged him, painfully reminding him of his hurting hand.

„Get off, Polka Dots!"

Roughly the crimson eyed male instinctively jogged the cause of his pain away.

Instead of taking this subtle hint to just leave him alone, big brown eyes looked at the angry Black Cat, and then his considerably swelling hand.

„Natsume, you're hurt!"

Angrily he jerked back, as the worried young female examined his throbbing hand.

As if I hadn't noticed...

„Just twisted my hand a bit when taking your fall... how much do you weigh?"

Well, since it's commonly known that asking a woman this specific question is punished with death and worse, Natsume was reasonably surprised as she only gazed up at him with her big brown eyes, clouded by concern.

„You should go to the hospital, it's bad to be reckless about yourself..."

„It's nothing, just leave me alone."

„Do you want me to accompany you to the hospital wing?"

Angrily the Black Cat sent the suddenly serious female one of his famous death glares, but Mikan remained surprisingly unaffected, until he gave in with a resigned sigh.

„I can go by myself..."

Hiding a blush, the Black Cat looked aside to avoid the concerned brown eyes.

„Ok, see you at the ball!"

As Natsume watched his star of unluckiness walk away, waving at him cheerfully, he wondered only one thing: She mentioned Tsubasa, as if she knew that he was going to say yes after such a provocation...

Nah... that can't be. A dense person like her would never be able to provoke me on purpose..

Shaking off these uncomfortable thoughts, the raven haired Fire Alice headed for the hospital.

Question of the day: what is Mikan's hidden wish?

Thoughfully Hotaru closed the door, ignoring the alchemist's knocked out body on the floor and went to look for her noisy, whiny friend.

Hmm...My spy cameras showed she was crying.. and there aren't many things that can make her cry more than me...Besides: I have not allowed anyone else to make her all whiny...and the only one who would dare to make her cry without my permission is...

Taking out her panda-recorder the investigating young lady displayed the scene again, turning up the volume louder, but there was too much background noise to be able to discern any voices. In one swift move Hotaru took a small frog – cute except for the cables sticking out of various bodyparts - out of her pocket and connected one wire to the panda's foot, while putting another with earplugs into her ear.

Invention 032

_A device for eavesdropping on people. It is also able to filter the noise you don't need from the wanted be connected to all kind of technical means._

„I want to go with Natsume!"

„ I bet Ruka-kun will be wearing bunny-ears. So adorable, I'm melting, kyaaaaa!

Wrong chat.. but might become an interesting issue...

Unconcerned Hotaru pushed a switch.

„ M-life end-ne-er- wife—perv-"

A scary glint flickered in emotionless eyes.

As I thought... Natsume picking on the Baka...

Wait a second.. does that mean at that moment she would like to see Natsume dead? At least that would be what I would be thinking at such a moment... well, Mikan is not the kind of person to think stuff like that... even when humiliated by a pervert over and over again... Deep inside she is a stupid, gentle person...isn't she?

Struck by a dark inkling, the raven haired girl sped up, heading for the bedroom of the stupid, yet innocent girl... or maybe it would be wiser to say ‚so far' stupid, yet innocent girl...

Mikan's bedroom

Critically Mikan looked at her reflection, who had been sitting in front of a mirror, combing her long loose auburn hair for over half an hour by now. She still could not believe he had agreed to her request without refusing for too long. It was going so smoothly, it made her all fidgety and excited.

What should I wear for a masked ball...? A princess outfit? Dress like Red Hood? Nah... too normal.. something that reminds him of the first day we met would be more appropriate...

The young brunette inclined her head to one side a bit, leaning on the smooth side of the comb, as gentle brown eyes kept looking at her, lost in deep thought...until an idea struck her.

Playfully the reflection sticked her tongue out and started frantically giggling by herself.

_Of course, that's it!... why haven't I thought of this before? That will just be the perfect costume for what I have in mind for him!_

Only one problem was left aside. Slowly Mikan looked behind at her bed, decorated with a pathetic bunch of an ordinary country bumpkin's wardrobe.

Despite knowing better, the depressed girl pulled out her purse sadly to take a most frustrating look inside.

Sighing again, she closed it, almost beheading the 8-legged inhabitant of her empty portemonnaie.

„ I should have held back with the Howla-"

_*knock *knock_

Surprised the auburn haired girl put the purse aside and opened the door.

„Hotaru!"

Her face beaming with happiness at the sight of her best friend, who rarely ever visited her humble home, the hyper brunette jumped, preparing to give the expressionless raven-haired inventor a breathtaking hug... if it hadn't been for the three B_AKA-BAKA-BAKA_ shots.

„Hotaru... that was cruel."

Ignoring the whiny voice of her friend, the black-haired girl peered significantly at the scattered clothes.

„ What is this mess about?"

Lightheartedly the young brunette beamed at her friend.

„Well... Ruka-pyon gave me a ticket for the „My sweet Alice"-event and I asked Natsume out, so I'm looking for a costume now.. but well, you see my problem, hehe..."

Wait.. Ruka gave her a ticket? And she asked Natsume out?... That Baka is as dense as ever... considering how obviously Ruka has fallen f-

„Hotaru... I don't know what I should do... I don't have any idea how to get a costume in that short time, not to say I spent my money already..."

BAKA-BAKA-BAKA

„ You are aware that you won't get help from me for free, aren't you? 100 rabbits by installments and we've got a deal."

„Hotaruuuu..."

(Are those two really friends?)

Sobbing the poor girl accepted another promissory note from the merciless inventor.

„Well, let's check out my lab to see what I can do for you..."

Not showing the slightest interest in her sobbing best friend, she opened the door, putting the voucher into a pocket, and have her sobbing friend trail along behind her.

Taking out a remote to have her favourite robot already prepare the item, she wanted, Hotaru could only wonder. So far she could not see any change in the nullification alice's attitude.

Mikan seemed to be… well… Mikan. Cheerfulness, bordering the line to annoyance, exaggerated crying outbursts. (For which the genius chided her friend this very moment)

Her emotional friend only dropped the lost puppy attitude, as a huge wardrobe, carried by her Alice penguin robot, was dropped in front them upon them entering Hotaru's lair.

With eyes as huge as saucers, the brown haired girl stared at the gigantic wodden wardrobe in awe, as she circled around her best friend's invention excitedly.

"Wow, Hotaru! This is really really awesome!"

But as she was about to hug the genius inventor, a sudden higher force smacked her down to the floor. With tears in her eyes she looked at her friend, who appeared all blurry in her watery eyes.

„You shouldn't praise something, if you don't even know what it can do".

Rubbing her aching forehead, Mikan was unable to deny Hotaru's assumption of her lack of actual knowledge.

"This is my invention number 067, also known as the Magical Wardrobe. Whoever enters this wardrobe will be dressed with the exact outfit they have in mind. Just focus on the costume that you have in mind and when you leave the wardrobe, you will be in the very costume you have wished for. Before you use it though…"

The inventor eyed the object of her suspicion with a unreadable expression, recalling the original reason of her visit.

„Mikan... , do you have any plans concerning Natsume or something like that...?" "

Inclining her head to the side, Mikan looked at her best friend, eyes wide with surprise.

„Plans?"

Mikan started to blush as her best friend kept looking at her silently, not granting the innocence radiating brunette the easy way out. Nervously Mikan started fidgeting under the unrelenting eyes of her friend, until she blurted out. "I want to show Natsume the way I feel!"

The usually very composed genius blinked in slight confusion at this response.

„...What?"

"All those strong feelings welling up from the bottom of my heart whenever we meet keep on bottling up.

I just can't keep them to myself anymore! I want him… to feel the same way I do whenever we meet each other…"

Surprised Hotaru looked at her friend. This certainly contradicted her first assumption of Mikan being out for a kill.

"Are you sure that this is what you want? I thought… you resented him."

Instead of an answer Mikan gave the black haired female a reassuring nod accompanied by a smile, as she entered the wardrobe without further delay.

But as Hotaru, startled as never before, closed the door behind her, on the face of the young girl, we know as being naive and sometimes noisy, a grin slowly unfurled...

The famous „My sweet Alice"-event was indeed going to hold some surprises in store for our Alice Academy students...

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's comment

Myrwin: sorry for taking so long for this ^^*, but sumhow I'm not pleased with my writing style. I hope you liked this chapter though.( A Wish potion... I bet that was unexpected ^_^!)

Hotaru: Would nevertheless be stupid if she wants Natsume to-

Myrwin(pushes Hotaru aside): Ah well well, I just have to add my usual warning for the delay for the next(final) chapter, since I have sum tests and got a lot to write for school.. not to say the 5-page fun comic of Natsume/Mikan I might be finishing if I feel like it...

Mikan: you aren't going to draw me being harressed again, do you? *sob

Natsume:... your stupidity is asking for it...

Mikan: meanie!


	4. Chapter 4

yeO my gosh, I just noticed I never posted the last chapter even though it was mostly completed! Well, I roughly patched it up, but my English might be a little rusty, and also the text format is messy. I did not exactly go through the trouble of leafing through dictionaries to find the perfect words or phrases, since this sort of IS something I've completely forgotten about (and I got some art to work on).

Oh well… better late than never… So with (OMG) 3 years delay: Enjoy the Grande Finale of 'My sweet Alice' (Although I think most who wjere waiting will probably have given up on me by now XD)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, I just want to have my way with the characters!

Ohhh by the way, I changed the ending of chapter 03, since it seemed to fit more like this, so you might wanna reread chapter 3 before reading this.

**Chapter 04: My sweet Alice**

**The Masquerade**

The main event of the month every student at the academy had been waiting for has arrived. Students, clad in creative and colourful costumes, decorated the ball, along with laughter. On the dance floor, the blushing faces of the couples indicated, that the festive mood indeed supported potential romantic interests, according to the legend of the 'My Sweet Alice'-Ball. Yet a certain young lad, who was clad in the normal school uniform of the Alice elementary school, only a black cat ears hairband distinguishing him from his normal attire, remained unaffected by the whispers of romance and laughter surrounding him. At least so far.

Impatiently the crimson eyed Black Cat was checking his watch, looking out for his date to get over with. Natsume let out a long sigh of deepest boredom and his crimson eyes wandered looked around the crowded ball room to find and end to his predicament, defying the rather festive mood the others were emitting.

He spotted Ruka on the other side of the ball room, clad in a full bunny costume, which Natsume deemed appropriate for a five-year old. Yet the girls swooned at the sight of his blushing bunny friend, who kept his rabbit pet as close to him as he could at the sight of the girls crowding around him. For some inexplicable reason his closest friend seemed to prefer keeping his distance from Natsume today, even if that meant to have fan girls accumulating around the Animal pheromone Alice more than usual. Whenever Ruka's eyes accidently caught his gaze, he would find the ceiling or the floor a much more captivating object of interest. Natsume had no clue as to why his friend should avoid him, but due to his appointment with a deer-eyed idiot, this would have to wait until later. If hanging out with a stupid Polka Dot panties wearing noisy girl would not succeed in driving his sane mind crazy.

The Black Cat took out his previously injured hand, looking at it accusingly. He did have it previously mended in the hospital wing by Imai, the principal of the student council, who – if he recalled correctly – was the genius Hotaru's older brother. He frowned at the memory and ruffled through his messy hair with the very hand which had saved a stupid female's head from loosing the little reason she had to a tree if not for his trained reflexes.

_It had NOT felt soft and warm when he had touched her chest... It had not felt good to feel her sweet breath against his skin when she had fallen down on him. He had felt absolutely nothing at all when he had opened his eyes just to look at the curves of her body, promising to become a real beauty's-_

He shook his head wildly at the recollection of that certain memory. No, he could not permit this kind of thinking to linger in his mind: he would definitely never, ever like that ugly stupid hag of a girl...

At least that was Natsume's thought until a slender, magnificent being entered his sight. He rubbed his eyes at the appearance of a young girl as he had never seen her before – he had never expected a Polka-Dots Mikan Sakura to be… a feline. A very cute feline. The kind of cat girl with cute fluffy ears, popping out of her head and, if he was not mistaken, a long elegant tail was protruding from behind her, moving in interesting curves. A pair of sand coloured ears twitched, as they caught sight of the infamous Black Cat, who could not help but notice the tail pointing upwards similar to a cat who was about to pounce her prey. And neither did the brown furry tank top help covering her slender belly nor the hot pants of the same material cover her long smooth legs, which were occasionally stroked by her intriguing cat tail. It is needless to say that the latter captivated the Black Cat's gaze with its apparent life of its own. The light sound of clinging little bells accompanied the nullification's alice approach, which were both adorned to her neck and tail with ribbons. With a slight tilt of her head, the bells stopped their melodious enchantment

"Hello Natsume! Have you been waiting for long?"

The Black Cat could not help but glare at the adorable cat girl, refusing to even acknowledge his own awe at the most favourable effect of his alice partner's attire.

"To be expected with your retar-"

He almost choked at the 'dedness' as Mikan, the very girl who cried at every little teasing of his, licked her lips, wetting them slowly. A light smile danced at the corner of her lips while doing so, as though to dare anyone to test their softness and taste.

While the Black Cat was wondering if his alice partner's lips would taste like sweet oranges, Mikan took his hand and swiftly lead the poker-faced young boy on to the dancing.

"Ne, Natsume…"

With no more than curt blinking implying his distracted thoughts, he noticed that Mikan had put his hand on her hip, gently entwining the fingers of his other hand with her slender ones. Belatedly his ears started focusing on the sweetly spoken words.

"I just wanted to thank you."

Perplexed he stared at the apparently brain-damaged cat girl. He was unable to see her expression, as she was circling around him. All he could see was an uncharacteristic mysterious smile on Mikan's face, as opposed to her usually cheerful one. The effect was rather stunning… and a little unsettling. He could not quite get rid of the feeling of losing his composure to her different charm this evening. He blinked to shake that thought away, as the feline Mikan finished the circling and returned to his arms, smiling brightly at Natsume.

"Thanks for what?"

"Well, all the things you have done for me."

The chestnut haired girl in front of him smiled at him from under her long eyelashes, her cat ears twitching as if listening to his thoughts, ignoring the dancers surrounding the two of them. Her innocent gaze was intently focused on Natsume, as if the world only consisted of the both of them. Needless to say, that the Black Cat was quite puzzled, although his fuzzy feelings might partly be caused by a cat girl's playful cat (and really soft) tail occasionally sweeping over his legs.

He raised an eyebrow. Thanks… for everything he had done? He could remember setting her hair on fire, teasing her, which made her cry. And even though he counted the 'sexual harassment' also as a way of teasing her, he would not exactly count that as something, Mikan would be thanking him for. And yet her eyes were filled with… mystery and emotion, he could not figure out.

Now he was sure that something was definitely off about Sakura Mikan. She never emitted an air of mystery.

"Well, I think instead of thanks you should be sorry for being noisy and -"

Suddenly the dancing cat couple was blinded by lights, focusing on the two of them.

"And the 'My sweet Alice' goes to the cute Cat Couple consisting of Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga! Very well matched costumes, if I may say so!"

Startled the dancing couple stopped at this announcement. It seemed while they were dancing, Narumi-sensei had held a vote for a contest while they were not paying attention. He waved a microphone, adored with a ribbon, at them and waved them over to the stage.

"May I ask the both of you to enter the stage?"

Reluctantly the female winner of the My Sweet Alice contest had his hand grabbed and an overexcited Mikan dragged the stunned Black Cat unto the stage.

Meanwhile a young inventor was fumbling with a camera, a hint of incredulity clouding her eyes, while she was chewing on an orange coloured dessert, which had a gum-like consistence. After Mikan had left for the party, she was yet unable to cast away her suspicion of her best friend's true intentions. Even though her behaviour towards Hotaru had not implied any unusual plans she might have, she was still intrigued. So the genius alice followed her to the party. She hid behind a pillar close to the buffet, but this was not the best place to have a close look at the stage. She could not really spot what was going on at the stage. She wondered if this had been part of some major plot. It could not be a coincidence that her friend had chosen a cat girl costume of all things, as the best possible match to Natsume. How could she have known though? Was all this really due to the potion she had taken? Did she really have the very wish to confess her feelings to Natsume?

„Come on! A better picture...", the young inventor was thinking desperately as she was watching the young couple entering the stage. Finally her invention no. 74 picked up the picture, a camera which was able to take images around corners.

Narumi-sensei had apparently tried to hand the microphone to a highly uncooperative Natsume, asking him about his opinion about winning the contest.

Natsume just glared at the teacher, before he stepped away with a snort, intent on just leaving the stage.

But Mikan took the opportunity to grab the microphone and hug him with no hesitation at all. Natsumes eyes widened with his astonishment, as his dancing partner's cat tail also curled around his legs, taking him captive.

„Thank you all for voting us the cutest couple at today's Sweet Alice contest! So I want to use this opportunity to give every girl outside there an advice first. The best way to hold a man, who is special to you… is in your arms...", Mikan whispered into not only the microphone, but also the Black Cat's ears and gently stroke over his thick black hair. For the first time in his life Natsume was able to blush, too startled by her sudden forwardness to act otherwise.

„.. So I want to confess to my dear dancing partner Natsume Hyuuga. And I want for everyone to see the nature of my deepest wish.", slowly her hand touched his stomach, which was tingling at the light touch of her hand.

Some protests could be heard by the Natsume Hyuuga fans, while others could only stare at what Mikan was about to do in public with pure incredulity in their eyes. The Black Cat though was too dazed by this kind of Mikan to care about the staring eyes.

"So let me show you…"

Her face was so close to his… Natsume held his breath, intent on hearing her next words.

„THE HUMILIATION I have felt all the times you ruined my future as a happy bride!"

With one swift move Mikan Sakura, known for her naivety and sometimes even retarded thinking, the person who was always laughed with (and sometimes behind her back by less tolerant people), slipped off the Black Cat's pants.

This was one of those magical moments in history, when everyone was thinking the same.

All those revolutionists at the French Revolution, who were screaming „No monarchy" with one voice and charged the Bastille were of one mind when they were making way for a new era.

All those people in America, who declared their independence at the Boston Tea party, were screaming 'Freedom' in their hearts in unison, also knew this feeling of union the Alice Academy students were experiencing now.

In the case of the Alice Academy students, it was the following:

„Oh my god."

The most different kind of people, even those who used to be enemies, would forever have this shared emotion in common, like the Permy, the emotionless inventor, the messy alchemist, the cute animal pheromone Alice, even the Mind Reader – who had begun to stare a second before the actual event.

Dozens of possible outgoings were racing through the audience's minds, as they saw a pair of pants slowly slipping down.

Having lost hold, the pants dropped to the ground.

But noone would have ever suspected of the famous, intimidating Black Cat to wear something so unexpected and yet… so very fitting.

Even the cat girl attired cause of this commotion stared at the guy in front of her in a state of utter shock.

„Kittens...?"

There they were. Underpants patterned with little black kitten heads, smiling at all who dared set their eyes upon them.

„OMYGOSH THAT'S SO CUTE!", the fangirls cried out, despite their shock at Mikans dare, jumping in their excitement.

Luckily for Mikan Natsume seemed to not have yet realized what she had done.

After having snapped out of her shock, she could not even dare guessing WHAT the Black Cat was going to do to her... So she bailed. (Of course only after taking a picture as a keepsake of her victory) Just in time she managed to avoid a dangerous flaming heat radiating from the young boy in the kitten underpants.

In a slow motion, resembling a panther preparing to jump his prey and bite its head off, he stepped down off the stage in pursuit of a certain sandy coloured cat girl. The dangerous aura was indeed so strong, noone dared hindering his path and spread out, until he had left the ball room, which should ever since be known as the Black Cat's hall of shame or the nullification's alice unexpected memento of triumph…

And thus the story of the only time Mikan managed to get back at the Black Cat has found its conclusion at the 'My sweet Alice' ball.

Epilogue

Later on Mikan Sakura has returned to her normal state of air. Although she did issue a complaint about the mysterious disappearance of the snapshot she had taken of legendary kitty pants.

Copies of the missing photo were later on found in the possession of every member of the Natsume Hyuuga fan club. Also some videos about this incident were spread at the Academy.

Around the same time rumours say, that shortly after this incident a certain genius girl has accumulated quite an impressive amount of money.

The legend of the 'My Sweet Alice' proved to be right in some ways. A never ending war of humiliation between Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura (including mostly the undressing part) is yet to be decided until this very day…. So they did sort of end up being united in this matter.

END.

Myrwin: Well, it did take me 3 years to rediscover this lost chapter and have Natsume get a well served dish of his own deeds back at him.

Natsume:…

Mytwin: Aw, come on, kitty pants are cute!

Natsume:….

Myrwin: Noone's probably gonna read this chapter anyway since I only updated this after three years.

Natsume:…

Fanfiction plus author burn up in flames, and thus the career of a crappy author ended.


End file.
